Sacrifice
by Marik's girl
Summary: I am the princess of a far away kingdom, I am chosen for the sacrifice. But will he, the Dragon Prince really kill me?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Card Captor Sakura!

**Note:**I have read something like this before, but I like the idea of it. Beside I like dragons and stuff like that.

**Couple:** Toshiro Hitsugaya x Sakura Kinomoto  
>Summery: I am the princess of a far away kingdom, I am chosen for the sacrifice. But will he, the Dragon Prince really kill me?<p>

**Sacrifice**  
><em>Written by: Marik's Girl<em>

_**Prologue**_

As young girls, we know that at least one of us will be sacrificed to the great dragon. It is something we are told, as soon as we are able to understand words. I am one of such girls. My name is Sakura, I am the princess of my kingdom. My life changed when I turn ten, I was finally told that I would be the next chosen sacrifice for the great dragon...

:::::

"She has been chosen." Shouted the small priest. Everyone in the village stood around him, mothers hugging there daughters close to then. Fearing that there daughter would be the chosen. They waited as the priest spoke again. "Princess Sakura has been chosen as the sacrifice!" some women sighed in relief that this 100th year was not their daughter, while others gave off a worried look on their face. King Fujitaka gripped his ten-year-old daughter's shoulder. First it was his wife, that died many moons ago - and now his daughter was to be sacrificed? He frowned. The young princess looked up at her father and saw the frown and worry on his face. ' Am I going to die? ' she thought with worry. Her seventeen-year-old brother made a fist at his side, he was shaking. Why did the great dragon have to chose his little sister? Of all the girl here, why? He knew that he had no say in the matter. The only reason why they even had a sacrifice was for the safety of there kingdom and village. But he damned those dragons. Sakura was his only sister and after his mother had died, she was the only female in their house hold. Now they were taking her away from him too!

He maybe almost a man, but he wanted to cry his heart out.

"The great dragon will come tomorrow, at sun set." The priest stood in front of the royal family. "I am sorry your highness." he said with a pain look on his face. Sakura is a very loved child by her family and her kingdom and he thought of the young princess as his own child that he would never have. "But you know, I cannot change fate." Her father gave a sad nod, he then looked at his daughter and took his hand off her small shoulder. He knelled in front of his youngest child and hugged her. "I'm sorry Sakura, that I could not protect you from this." she hugged her father back. "Don't worry for me father." She said, Fujitaka only tighten his hold on his daughter. He finally let her go and then her big brother stood in front of her. When his father stood up, he knelled down and hugged his little sister. She gave a surprise gasp and blinked at him, but then she smiled at him after a moment and moved her small arms around him, as best as she could. He also liked to tease her - but this was the first time he had acted in such a way. She was glad to find out a new side to him. "Toya, you have to let her go." said the priest. "I know" Toya said in barley above a whisper. He then let go of his sister and stood up.

"Come child." Sakura moved away from her brother and took the hand of the man before her. Her brother and father watched as the priest took her away from them, to get her ready for the sacrifice.

**End Prologue**

Sooo how was it? I know it's short, but I thought it was best to stop here ^.^ Yeah I know, I wasn't going to start another story - but I couldn't help myself. I had to write this down! So what do you think? Will the great dragon kill our beloved princess? Or will there be something else in store for her? To let everyone know I am almost done with chapter five of Tristan's Cousin (a yugioh/card captor sakura fic) so it should be up soon. As for the next chapter of this story though, I already have a idea how I want to it go. So I hope to start the chapter right away. Well anyways please review!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Card Captor Sakura.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Card Captor Sakura © Clamp<strong>

**Note:** Another chapter within a month! Yays for me.

**Thanks to:** luchiaseiren and kuro403! Also thanks to RoadyChrome and Kayla 44 for faving the story and crazy-ghost-girl for the story alert.

**Chapter One  
><strong>The Great Dragon Prince

Sakura stood tied to a wood post. Around her was food affording to the great dragon. She did not know if that even mattered though, the dragon was after her - the sacrifice - she also did not know why they tied her up. Where they thinking that she would run away? She was scared but she would stay faithful to her kingdom and village. This was to keep them safe and alive. One life for many. But she wondered if she was really going to die... but wasn't that why the great dragon always wanted a sacrifice? Even as a young girl, Sakura had always wondered why the great dragon only want girls as the sacrifice? Did they taste better or something? But she knew that she would not grow up and met a man and marry him. She knew that much. And then she heard it, a load cry of the dragon itself. It landed on its feet, about a foot away from her.

The little girl stared in awe as she looked at the very tall and big great dragon. It was beautiful. It was white as the purest snow and she saw the most beautiful green teal eyes that she had ever seen. Such a beautiful creature. It looked at her, doing nothing. And for some reason she looked away from it and a small pink blush formed on her cheeks. "Great Dragon, please accept this sacrifice." The priest from before came behind Sakura and untied her. She blinked and looked at the old man. She saw him bow before the dragon. "Child, go up to him." she nodded her head slowly. The priest had always said that the great dragon was a 'he' but she wasn't too sure. She listen to the priest and walked up to the pure-white dragon and bow. She wondered if the great dragon could understand the priest? She then looked up and saw it spread it wings wide. She watched as it long snow-white tail wrapped itself around her and then lifted into the air, taking her with it.

**:::::**

The dragon watched the girl sleep in the warm furs. It had been about an hour since they returned to his home, but she was still asleep. He wondered how long the little human could sleep... she had fainted when she looked down from the high sky when they were up in the air. He was kind of surprised to see a girl as young as she as they're sacrifice, he had heard their was mostly teenage or young adult women that where chosen. Never a young child. Dragons were also a fearsome race and the humans were afraid of them, but this little girl did not seem afraid of him - it was like she accepted fate and did not worry herself. Which surprised him even more.

Sakura slowly open her emerald eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and noticed that she was still _alive_ and not dead. She was still dressed in her long-sleeve tank top with gold trimming to it and baggy white pants that went from her small hips all the way down to her ankles and a pair of slip on white slip on shoes and golden earrings on her ears. She moved some of her short light brown hair out of her face with her hand. She then looked up and saw the great dragon looking at her. She made a shock expression and "epp"ed as she did so. He continued to stare at her for a little bit then closed his teal green eyes. She watched as his giant form began to change to a much smaller in size - more human looking... and he was naked. Sakura being the young girl that she was burned a deep red blush and she turned away so fast and covered her eyes with her hands. She couldn't speak, the great dragon turned into a human! The short boy let out a sigh and went to look for some clothes to put on. She would of blinked if she did have her hands covering her eyes when she heard some rustling.

"You can look now." said a masculine voice.

She moved her hands from her eyes and turned around, this time she blinked. Before she was too embarrassed to actually look at him because he had no clothes on before... but now she was surprised at what she saw. He looked human, that was for sure - but he looked like he was around twelve or thirteen years old. He was a foot taller then she was, with white hair - some of it was sticking up in the air, while a little bit of bangs were down on the right of his face. But over all, his hair was short. His teal green eyes are narrow and his skin a light. His outfit is a long-sleeve sliver white robes that came past his knees and had a split on each side all the way up to his hips, black baggy pants underneath and black slip on shoes. She also notice a black belt tied to his waist. He also showed no emotion.

"W-what just happen?" she became nervous, she was feeling faint again. How can a dragon take human form? "You are the sacrifice are you not?" he asked in a bored tone. She only nodded her head. "I am unable to talk when I am in my true form." She only blinked. "We dragons can take human form, if we so please." he explained to her. This was just weird... then something came to her. "You're not going to eat me?" she asked. The boy raised his white eyebrow. "Eat you? What are you talking about? Dragons don't eat _humans_." She stared at him a bit shocked. "Then why am I here?" she asked, she was becoming more confused. "Don't tell me that they did not tell you anything?" he asked, quite surprised at what he was hearing. "You are here to be my mate or as you humans call it... my wife."

The young princess did faint right then and there.

**:::::**

"Ah Toshiro!"

"Don't you Toshiro me!" Growled the white haired boy as he carried a unconscious princess in his arms. Jushiro only smiled at the pissed off look his son was giving him. "Is that the girl? She is quite pretty-" Toshiro gave him a death glare. That long white haired man may be his father, but sometimes he hated that man. Jushiro blinked his black colored eyes. "Why do these humans believe that they are chosen to be eaten! Not mated!" His father just rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, why do you ask?"

"She fainted when I told her she was to be my mate!"

Jushiro gave a nervous laugh and Toshiro only narrowed his eyes. "It was decided long ago, that the humans were not to tell the whole true about the sacrifice. She mostly had no idea that she was chosen as your bride." Toshiro was annoyed beyond belief. What moron would fib about this? The girl should of known the truth. "She is quite young looking though - a mere child... I wondered why they chose a young child?" question Jushiro with wonder. "But I do not think it will matter much, you don't look much older then she is." he said with a smile. A scowl was placed on the boys face. "Father, I am almost a hundred years old."

"Yes, that is true... but you sure don't look like it." he laughed.

"Shut the hell up." Toshiro looked away from the man. He hated the fact that he looked like a young child. He was even older the Ichigo, and that spiky orange haired boy looked like a teenager. "Whatever." he let out a sigh as he turned his back to his father. "I'm taking the girl back to my room so that she can rest." And with that he left his fathers office. Jushiro gave a sigh and rubbed his neck again. He worried about that boy sometimes.

**:::::**

Sakura woke once again with a groan. She then saw the back of the great dragon, who was in his human form - on his side, asleep. She also notice the two on them are laying on the bundle of furs. It wasn't a bed, but it was soft and comfortable to sleep on. "Your awake finally?" a shiver went up her spine when she heard his voice. Toshiro sat up and turned his body, so that he could look at her. "Are you alright?" she nodded her head. "I-If you don't mind me asking..."

"What is it?" he asked. "What is your name?" she asked in a shy way. All this was happening and she did not know his name, that is if he had one... "I am known as Toshiro, I am prince of this domain." He was a prince? He saw the surprised look on her face. "And what is your name?" he asked. She sat up and tucked her legs under her and bowed her head. "I am Sakura, Princess of Clow Kingdom and village." It was Toshiro's time to be surprised. She was a princess? He had thought she was a village girl, not a princess. She looked up at him, worried. "Is something a matter prince Toshiro?" she asked. She was even respectful. But was she just doing it because she knew that he was a dragon and she a mere human? Or because he was prince? He wasn't to sure about the second thought, she was a princess - someone of royal blood and yet she was respectful to him. He was used to being teased because of the way he looked and he never been around humans before, even female ones. He really was not around girls, besides his adviser Rangiku and his childhood friend Momo.

"My prince!" Sakura stared in shock as a very busty orange haired women with sky blue eyes hugged the prince in a tight grip with both arms, his face being buried in between breasts. It was hard to see, but the boy was blushing a deep red and he was trying to _move_ away from he women. She notice this and looked down at him. "What's wrong." she asked. "B-breath." he manged to chock out. She let go of him of him and he gasped for air. "Sorry about that Toshiro!" she laughed in a nervous way as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Rangiku!" a vain popped out on the side of his head as he glared at the women. He hated it when she did that. His face always ended up in between her breast, it was embarrassing. The women named Rangiku has beautiful long hair and pretty eyes. Her outfit is a long light blue long-sleeve v-neck dress that hardly covered her huge breast. And blue high-heel shoes. A light blue choker around her neck and a beauty mark under her right eye. She ignored Toshiro and looked over at Sakura. "Is she the girl that was chosen?" she asked. Toshiro gave a nod. "Yes- hay!" A vain popped out again when Rangiku hugged the pour girl, Sakura's arms waving up and down as she tried to get out of the hold of the beautiful women. "She's so cute!" she said with a squeal.

"Rangiku, she can't breath!"

"Opps, sorry!" she let go of the pour girl and Sakura gasped for air. The women was friendly, maybe _too_ friendly. "And show some respect! She is a princess after all."

"She is?" asked Rangiku, she then turned to the little princess. "I'm sorry, I didn't know - but I had to hug you! Your so darn adorable!." Sakura put her hands in front of herself. "Its quite alright." she said as she sweat dropped. This women was a bit too friendly indeed. In a way, this women reminded her of her second cousin, Tomoyo. "I didn't think that they would send a princess though, isn't it kind of odd?" Sakura blinked at her words and gave a puzzled look. "I have heard that boys are normally born in the royal family, not girls." was Toshiro's reply. "Is that true?" asked Rangiku as she looked at Sakura. She nodded. "Um, yes. That is true. I am the only daughter in my family, well beside my cousin... I do have a brother who is older then me."

"Miss Rangiku?" Sakura wasn't too sure if the women before her was married or not, but she decided to use Miss and not Mrs. "Umm?"

"Are you a dragon too?" she asked; Rangiku grin. "Of course I am! I just like to stay in my human form!" Sakura maded a "Oh." sound and Toshiro's eye twitched. Toshiro hated being in his human form, but it was the only way that he could even talk to the humans. The humans did not understand the language of the dragons. Rangiku loved her human form and loved to find out information about the humans... well the human men that is. And he wondered about her sometimes, he grumbled under his breath. "Why are you _even here__,_ Rangiku?"

"Ah yes! Lord Jushiro has summoned you and the princess. He wanted to meet her when she woke." Toshiro rubbed his head. He felt a head ache coming on. "Who is Lord Jushiro?" the princess asked. "My father." he said in a annoyed tone. "Rangiku, leave us." he ordered. She stood up and bowed. "As you wish, my prince." With a wave to Sakura, she left the two alone. Toshiro stood up and then walked over to Sakura and thrust his hand out to her, wanting her to take it. "Come, we must not keep my father waiting." he said, she nodded and took his hand and he helped her stand up and then he let go of her hand and she followed him out of the huge room that they were in.

**End Chapter One**

I wanted to make this chapter longer... but I thought it should be stopped here. This was about four chapters long, which I guess was okay. Anyways sorry if I misspelled anything or missed any words. I do that a lot. It cause I cannot always stay focus when I am writing/typing. Anyways I hope this chapter was alright and I hope that the characters are not too out of character. Next time Sakura meets Toshiro's father, Jushiro. Yeah, I do not know why I made them father and son... I just did.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Card Captor Sakura.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Card Captor Sakura © Clamp<strong>

**Note: **This took forever! I mean, my does that always happen to me ( Well at least it wasn't two or three years... enjoy.

**Thanks to:** luchiaseiren, Teenage Ninja Sea Horse, Amayachida and thanks for all that favorite and followed the story thus far. :)

**Chapter Two  
><strong>_Meeting The Father_

One thought ran though Jushiro head...

He was going to have cute grandchildren! He was already pleased when she walked through the door behind his son, Toshiro. She gave a bow. "Hello, I am princess Sakura of the clow kingdom and village." she said respectfully. "A princess you say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Wasn't only males born in the royal family in that kingdom? "You don't have to bow." she straighten her back and looked at him. He waved his hand back and forth and gave a smile. "Besides, you are going to be my future daughter-in-law." Sakura blush at his comment, while Toshiro only scowled. Why did his father have to make stupid comments like that? "If I am not mistaken - are not only males born in the royal family of your kingdom?" asked Jushiro. Sakura nodded and was glad that he went to a _different_ subject. "Yes, normally; but I am the only daughter of my father that was born and I believe that is why I was chosen and not one of the girls in my village." ' That would explain things to some degree... but she still looks very young. ' he thought to himself. "How old are you Sakura?" "Ten."

"_**Ten!?**_" Jushiro shouted with wide eyes, Toshiro was just as surprised. Why would they send a ten-year-old as the sacrifice? Their must have been something going wrong in their heads. He didn't know why, but he felt anger course though his body - and what of the father? Why would he allow such a thing! Letting his only daughter being taken away and she being only ten-year-old at that! "Is something a matter my lord?" she asked as she stared at the white haired man before her. He coughed into his hand, trying to get over his shock of her being so young. "Yes well, I did not think you would be that young..." Jushiro trailed off - Sakura only blinked. "That young? What do you mean?" she asked; she was becoming quite confused. "**Well** you see, all of the females are either **teenagers or women.**" he stressed at the very end and Toshiro just sweat dropped. Sakura blinked. "Really? So I'm the youngest to come here?" she asked; clearly not fazed at what he just said - at least that was what she looked like on the outside. Inside was another matter. Everything was happening so fast, so did not know what to do. First she found out that she was the sacrifice and she _thought_ she was going to be eaten! But instead she found herself getting married to a dragon that could change into a human... and she wondered what he felt about all of this... did he really want this? Or was he just do this because of his father? She then came back to reality when Toshiro's father spoke up.

"Yes, you are the youngest to come here princess. I'm surprised that the king himself would send his only daughter-" "I don't don't think he knows." Sakura said as she bowed her head with a sad look going across her face. The king of dragons stared at her in surprise. "May I ask what you mean?" Asked Jushiro as he continue to look at her. She looked up at the king and sighed. "I don't think he knows that I'm getting married. As young girls, we are raised that if we are chosen to be the sacrifice - to be eaten - by the great dragon... not married. It was to keep the village safe and I know I am young... but I would do anything for my people; even to sacrifice my life. My father knew what was best for the people of the village, even my brother knew that. So when I was chosen I believe my father and my brother think that I am dead." she explained. "I think." she said as she looked at the dragon king. Jushiro sighed. "Are you going to tell my father that I'm getting married?" she asked him, but Jushiro just shook his head slowly. "I think that it is best that we do not. I think that it would be best." Sakura's eyes sadden as she heard those words. Even if she could not see her family again, she would of a least like for them to know that she was alive and well.

"I am truly sorry, that I cannot tell your family that you are alive. The royal family is suppose to know about the real reason why a young girl or women is chosen every one-hundred-years." he replied as he looked at the ten-year-old princess. She just blinked her emerald green eyes "I-I see." she said softly. All the while his father and the young princess talked, Toshiro eyes narrowed as he continued to scowl as anger went though him. He had been some what upset that he had to have a **human** mate, but he never knew what was the real reason why every one-hundred-years that a girl or a women would be taken from the village of clow to where he lived. Did no one even care that their young girls there being taking away from them and they would never seen them again? And why did they never tell the villagers the truth? As far as he was concern, this stupid tradition should end and leave those families alone. But he had no choice in the matter, he was only a prince and he could do nothing. But as he looked at the very young princess that he was to mate with- he couldn't help feel his anger drop. He wish that this did not have to happen to her... she was so young and she had gotten the shock of her life when she found out. Personally if he had a choice he would take her back to her kingdom- back to her home; so that she would be happy.

"Toshiro." He looked up at his father with his teal green eyes. "Yes, father?" he asked his father with a blank look on his face. "Why don't you show our princess here, around the domain here - that so she will at least have some familiarity here and get to know some of are people here." Jushiro said with a smile. Toshiro nodded. "Of course." Jushiro then looked backed at the princess. "It is a pleasure to met you, princess. And don't be shy now, after all we are going to family." he said with a smile. She bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to met you as well, lord Jushiro." And with that Sakura follow Toshiro out of the room. Jushiro let out a breath when they left. ' I wonder what is going to happen from now on... '

:::::

Sakura watch as Toshiro picked up his pace a bit as he walked in front of her. "Is something a wrong prince Toshiro?" she asked. He stopped, and she had to stop herself before she slammed into him; he turned around and faced her, looking down at her. "Are you not concern at all?" he asked with narrow teal colored eyes. She blinked. "... concern about what?" she asked clearly confused at what he was tying to say. "About becoming my **mate**? Not being able to see your family again?" he damned as he looked at her with intensive look. "Oh..." she looked down, not being able to look him in the eye. Of course she was concern... about not seeing her family and about the marriage - but she felt that it would not be so bad to be his wife. The prince seemed like a very nice person and she was not afraid of him... now that she knew that she was not _**dinner...**_ she knew that she would not be able to see her cousin, father and brother... ever again - it hurt, but it was the choice of lord Jushiro and she would obey him. She then looked back up at Toshiro. "I am concern, prince Toshiro. But I have accept the fact that I will be married to you and that I will not see my family again." he stared in shock with a unbelievable look on his face. Was this princess being serious? He hope not. "Please tell me you are joking!" she shook her head no. "You must understand, prince Toshiro... that I thought I was going to be sacrificed - to be killed in order to save the village for another one hundred years and I had accepted my fate for that..." she then paused as she looked at him. She then smiled. But I rather have it this way then being killed - I am very honored to be your future wife prince Toshiro." she said happily.

Toshiro could feel his heart beat against his chest as he looked at her. He truly never met anyone quite like her. How could she be so calm about something like this? And why would she even feel honored to be his mate? He was a dragon and she was a human! And she had just met him and she accepted it! How could she accept something so easily? He looked away from her with a irritated look on his face, while Sakura only blinked her emerald green eyes. He let out a sigh. He was thinking to much. He then looked back at her and saw her looking behind him, he blinked and turned around. There standing not to far from them were two people - what looked to be a teenage boy and girl - the boy was tall with spiky short _orange_ hair and narrow brown eyes. A scowl on his light skinned face as he argued with the girl. He is wearing a red and gold tunic that went above his knees with slits going up on each side up to his mid thigh. A gold sash was tied around his waist, baggy red pants and red slip on shoes with gold trim on them. Next to him, the girl that he was arguing with was petite with short raven hair that went to her shoulder, a bang going down her face in the middle. Big purple eyes - you could see that she was clearly pissed off at the boy just by looking at her eyes. Her skin his fair compared to the boy next to her. She is wearing a sleeveless violet dress with white flowers that reached her ankles and matching slip on shoes. She is wearing a pair of gold wrist bands on each wrist and a violet flower necklace around her neck.

"Prince Toshiro... who are they?" Sakura asked; the two stop with there petty fighting and looked over at the prince and princess. "Ah! Prince Toshiro." the girl said as she bowed in respect. "Hay Toshiro." said the boy, a bored look on his face. A vain popped on the side of Toshiro's head as his teal eye twitched. "_**That's **__**prince Toshiro**__** to you!**_" the short prince glared at the spiky orange boy and he only grinned. "Yeah, whatever - _Toshiro_- oof! The hell Rukia!? What did you have to do that for." the short female only glared at the male besides her as he held his stomach... which she had just elbowed. "Ichigo! Show so respect!" she shouted as she placed her hands on her hips. He only glared at her. "And who is gonna stop me? A half pint like you? Ow! Would you stop gutting me!" another vain popped on the side on Toshiro's head. Why him?

"Prince Toshiro?" Sakura's voice brought him back to normal and he looked at her. He had almost forgot that she was their, because of Ichigo. The spiky orange haired boy now known as Ichigo notice the ten-year-old light brown haired girl with green eyes. "Ah!? Who is this?" he asked; Toshiro looked back at Ichigo with narrowed eyes. "This is princess Sakura of the kingdom of clow. My future mate." he stated flatly. Ichigo's eyes widen. "What? Really? I thought she would be older looking..." he said the last part mostly to himself. " He then walked over to Sakura and took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, it's nice to meet you Sakura." he said with a slight smile. Toshiro's eye twitched when he saw Sakura blush pink. "Nice to meet you as well, Ichigo." she said with a smile on her face. Ichigo slowly let go of her hand as he stared at her. For some reason, that smile of her reminded him of his mother. "Ichigo! Show some respect!" shouted Toshiro; Ichigo was going to say something but Sakura went and interrupted him. "I don't mind if he calls me Sakura, prince Toshiro." she said with a smile. "I hope that we become friends!" she said as she looked back at the orange haired boy. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course." he said with a slight grin. She then watched as the raven haired girl walked up to her and bowed. "I'm not rude as my friend here, princess." Rukia only earn a glare from Ichigo. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, it is a pleasure to finally meet you princess Sakura." Rukia said with a smile. For some reason, even though Rukia had insulted Ichigo... she felt that she cared for the orange haired boy. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Rukia." Sakura said "And I'm not upset with Ichigo for not calling me princess. He wasn't rude at all. I thank you for your concern though." she said with a smile. Rukia blinked her big purple eyes. Well that was a first, normally anyone of high class (besides lord Jushiro of course.) also took it as him been rude or insulting. Of course Rukia never really thought Ichigo was like that, not at all. Of course he was short tempered... but this was the first time she had ever seen someone in the upper class, let alone a princess not mind that he just call her my just her first name. Toshiro hated it when he did that and she wondered how he felt saying that to his future wife? She didn't think so well because of the ticked off look on Toshiro's face. ' Maybe I should get Ichigo out of here before the prince does something he'll regret... '

Ichigo blinked when he felt a tiny hand grab the back of his tunic. "Wa- Rukia! What the HELL." Sakura blinked her emerald green eyes as she watched the petite raven haired girl drag Ichigo away from them faster then lighting. How could she move so fast and how in the world did she drag a guy twice her height? Toshiro wanted to laugh at the stupid look on Ichigo's face so bad...

:::::

A boy with short messy brown hair and light brown eyes tighten his fist. Dirt and grass cramped together as he held his hand on the ground. He looked up at the night sky, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe she's gone..." he began to chock on a sob as he closed his eyes. Sakura, the girl that he grew up with was gone and would never return - and he never even had a chance to say good by to her. The great dragon had taken her, just like it had taken girls before her every one hundred years. He tighten his fist till his knuckles turned white. "Dammit! Why did you have to take her away from me!" he shouted. He fell from his sitting position onto his back, tears clouded his light brown eyes. The one thing that he truly cared for besides his family was taken from him and he didn't know what to do. "Syaoran..." a soft feminine voice asked. The boy Syaoran, turned his head towards the voice and saw a girl knelling beside him. A girl with pale and long wavy dark hair going down her back looked at Syaoran with her sad blue eyes. "Tomoyo...?" he breathed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She reached down and wipe the tears away from his eyes and he was surprised at the act.

"Worried about you." she said softly with a concern look on her face. He looked away from her and she seemed hurt as he did this. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura had known each other since they were very young - before they could even speak! Nothing seemed to brake the three apart. Their was Syaoran Li - who came from the Li family, a highly respected family by the clow family. Then their was Tomoyo Daidouji from the Daidouji family and princess Sakura's second cousin. Though Tomoyo was not a princess herself because Sakura's mother was married into the clow family. Then their was Sakura, princess of clow and of their village and now forever gone never to be seen again - and it was killing Syaoran... because the heir of the Li family had feelings for the princess... he loved her. He knew that people may think that as silly talk since he was only ten after all; but he was really in love with her and now she was gone.

Tomoyo knew this as well and this is why she was quite concern for him. She didn't want him to go into deep depression because of this. Sure she was affected as well, but she knew that Sakura did not want her depress herself over her death. Sakura had done it for her family and for her people, so that they would be safe for another one-hundred-years. And it wouldn't be good for ones health either, but she knew not to push Syaoran right now. She just hope she can get him out of hatred that he was feeling. "Syaoran." "Hm?" "Can I lay down next to you?" she asked softly; he paused for a moment but then answered her. "Sure." With that she laid on her side next to him, welcoming the warmth that he gave.

:::::

Sakura was amazed at how big Toshiro's kingdom was. She had never seen something so big - she was also glad that she got to meet Ichigo and Rukia, they seemed really nice. She also met three other people. One was a Orihime Inoue, a teenage girl (at least she looked to be fifteen...) with long orange-brown hair and between black and gray eyes. She was light skinned and was big chested but not as big as Rangiku - and her personally was a bit strange... something about leeks and jam? And she is hyper, Sakura didn't know actually how to handle her - but other wise, she could tell that Orihime was a very kind person. Then their was Uryuu Ishida, a boy that looked like fifteen with short dark hair and dark blue eyes with glasses and light skin. In some strange way, he reminded her of her father (the glasses maybe?) He was calm speaking and very smart. Then their was Sado Yasutora or as his friends like to called him Chad. He looked to be fifteen and he was tall, about 6' 6" in height. Bronze colored skin, short messy brown hair and narrow brown eyes. He is soft spoken and is very strong. Even though she missed her family badly, she was going to make the best of things.

And she had to start things off with friends, even if they were at older she was (they are dragons after all.) And she wanted to get along with prince Toshiro. She could tell that he did not like the idea of this happening to her... her marrying him. But she accept her fate and she would go though with this. And also she wanted to get to know him better. He seemed like a really nice person/dragon. Even if he didn't really smile - she wondered if she could get the prince to smile? She knew so far that he was very seriously, like when Ichigo didn't call her princess Sakura and just Sakura. Of course Sakura did not mind one bit - she didn't like titles much and she would rather be called by her first name. "What are you thinking about, princess?" she blinked and stopped walking as did Toshiro. She looked into his teal green eyes and smiled softly. "I'm just thinking of how lovely this place is."

Toshiro blinked. "How lovely it is?" she nodded. "I've never been anywhere outside of the kingdom, its so big and grand it is here - I've never seen anything quite like it before. I'm glad that you took me to look around and I'm glad I was able to meet your friends." she said happily. "I wouldn't call then actually friends..." he muttered under his breath. "Huh?" "Nothing." he said with a sigh. "We should be getting back to our room." Toshiro said, Sakura blushed pinked and he thought she looked cute when she blushed. "O-our room?" she asked; he nodded. "Yes, since you are going to be my mate - you are to sleep in the same room and the place as I do." Her eyes widen as her blush deepen. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you till the night of our mating." he assured her and she let out a sigh of relief. She may of accept things... but she wasn't ready for _**that**_. She was only ten after all - she then blinked when she saw his hand in front of her. "Come." he said softly with a small smile and as she place her hand into his, she wanted to see that smile more.

**End Chapter Two**

Done baby :) I hope this chapter wasn't weird -_-; but I did like the end part ^0^ I'm really sorry for the long wait, I have no brain cells … any who, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sacrifice and as always I have no idea when chapter three will be out, I'm just like that. I would also like to know if I should pair Tomoyo with Syaoran or with one of the Bleach boys, tell me what you think. Till next time, Marik's girl.


End file.
